fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong X Wario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Donkey Kong series and the Wario series. Warios Weihnachtsmärchen This comic published on the German Club Nintendo magazine is a parody of the classic A Christmas Carol novella starring Wario. Like the original story, it ends with Wario trying to redeem himself being kind to other people and spending Christmas with them. He goes to Mario's house and there he meets Mario, dressed as Santa Claus, along with Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! One of 9-Volt's "Nintendo Classics" microgames is based on Donkey Kong, and specifically the first level of the game, 25m. The player controls Mario, who's standing in the second to top floor, and must jump over the barrels that Donkey Kong throws at him by pressing the A button, but cannot move left or right. In Level 1 the barrels fall down the right-most ladder. In Level 2, they fall down the ladder closest to Mario. In Level 3, they fall down both ladders, sometimes making the player jump over two at once. Like in the original game, Jumping over a barrel is worth 100 points, however the screen doesn't show the current score. If a barrel hits Mario, he dies in the same animation as in the original game and the microgame is lost. Like all microgames in the game, "Donkey Kong" returns in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! WarioWare: Twisted! In this sequel to Mega Microgame$! there are two microgames based on Donkey Kong games in 9-Volt and 18-Volt's "Spintendo Classics" category: Donkey Kong Jr.: Taking place in Stage 4 of Donkey Kong Jr., the player controls the titular character, who's climbing the chains, by tilting the console, and the objective is to reach the top of the level pushing the keys into the keyholes and freeing Donkey Kong. In Level 1 there are no enemies, while in Level 2 there is a Nitpicker that must be avoided, and in Level 3 there are two. Like in the original game there are fruits that fall when touched, and can be used to knock out the Nitpicker, even if that has no purpose in the microgame. This microgame returns in WarioWare Gold as one of 18-Volt's microgames in the Twist League. Donkey Kong 3: The player controls Stanley by tilting the console and shoots with his spray can by pressing the A button, and the objective is to spray Donkey Kong until he reaches the top. Unlike in the original game, the ape swings left and right, likely so that the player is required to follow his movement, despite being possible (and arguably easier) to beat the microgame without moving. In Level 1 three hits are required to make Donkey Kong reach the top, while four hits are required in Level 2 and five in Level 3. After Donkey Kong reaches the top, he'll hit a beehive with his head, like in the third stage of the original game (yellow greenhouse), however the platform on which Stanley is standing, and the plants in the background are based on the first stage (blue greenhouse), only the platform is curved due to the microgame's different gameplay. WarioWare: Touched! One of the microgames in 9-Volt and 18-Volt's "Retro Action" category is based on Donkey Kong 3. In it the player must blow into the microphone to make Stanley, who's shown in the bottom screen, spray Donkey Kong, who's shown in the top screen, until he reaches the top of the vines. In Level 1 Donkey Kong is on short vines, in Level 2 he's on long vines, and in Level 3 he's on swinging vines, just like in the microgame "Donkey Kong 3" in [[#WarioWare: Twisted!|''Twisted!]], but Stanley still can't be moved. Also like that microgame, this one is based on the first stage of ''Donkey Kong 3 (blue greenhouse), but it has a beehive on top, like the third stage (yellow greenhouse), and Donkey Kong ends hitting it with his head. Additionally, a Donkey Kong reference is also featured in "Where's Wario", a microgame in Wario-Man's Super Zero category. In it the player has to find a picture of Wario on a tridimentional globe. In Level 3 he appears as an 8-bit sprite (actually his sprite from the "Wario Bros." microgame in WarioWare, inc.: Minigame Mania) and the globe also has sprites of Pauline wearing Wario's hat along with sprites from Mario games. Donkey Konga 3 One of the playable traks in the Japan-exclusive Donkey Konga 3 is "Kochira Mona Pizza", Mona Pizza's song from WarioWare: Twisted!, known in Japan as Mawaru Made in Wario. It's listed in the "Game" section and its difficulty level is 3. See here for other songs featured in the game. WarioWare: Smooth Moves While this time there are no Donkey Kong-specific microgames, the game features two references to Donkey Kong games: In 9-Volt & 18-Volt's stage intro, 9-Volt buys a Multi Screen Game & Watch, which 18-Volt suggests is a Nintendo DS. The pair squabble over it and break it, so 18-Volt goes in search of a new one. While its role is that of a generic Game & Watch, being orange it can clearly be recognised as the Donkey Kong Game & Watch. series, Peach, Mario and Luigi from the Mario series, Samus from Metroid and Pit from Kid Icarus.]] In 9-Volt & 18-Volt's "Opening Night" microgame the player must wave the Wii Remote back and forth to conduct the orchestra. In Level 3 Donkey Kong is featured in the orchestra playing drums. Additionally the Level Start theme from Donkey Kong is sometimes played at Level 1. WarioWare: D.I.Y. While there are no Donkey Kong-themed microgames, one of 9-Volt's records is the Donkey Kong theme, one of the 8-bit instruments is "Donkey Kong Barrel Hop", while one of the 8-bit Drum Effects is the Donkey Kong 3 Flower Bonus SFX. WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase One of 18-Volt's microgames is based on Donkey Kong, and like the one in [[#WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!|the original WarioWare game]], it takes place in the 25m stage with Donkey Kong throwing barrels at Mario, but this time he moves on his own and the player has to tap on barrels to destroy them. The microgame is won if Mario is able to reach the top and save Pauline, while it's lost if a barrel hits Mario. This microgame returns in WarioWare Gold as one of 9-Volt's microgames in the Touch League. WarioWare Gold One of 5-Volt's microgames is based on Donkey Kong Country. The player must press the A button to make Donkey Kong fire out of a Barrel Cannon at the right time in order to collect all three bananas. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links